


The Moon is Powder Blue

by Lestradesexwife



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is possibly the beginning of a collection of moments from inside Sherlock's head. </p><p>Unbeta'd, although Sandy did give it a read through, but i mucked about with it after that... so if you see something that needs... well feel free to throw tomatoes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Moon is Powder Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the beginning of a collection of moments from inside Sherlock's head. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, although Sandy did give it a read through, but i mucked about with it after that... so if you see something that needs... well feel free to throw tomatoes.

He’s asked Mike more out of desperation than anything else. The flat at Baker street is perfect in every way. He can afford it on the revenue from his trust fund, restored to him after a successful stint in rehab. It is centrally located, making it less tedious to make his way to crime scenes. Spacious and despite Mrs. Hudson's protests she does provide him with food and cups of tea. He thinks she enjoys the opportunity to fuss. 

Mrs. Hudson’s matchmaking attempts, taken in the form of finding a suitable lodger for the attic room, however, simply can not be borne. He has already seen off three “applicants” in the fortnight he had resided at 221B, and Mrs. Hudson has taken to ever more inventive means of introducing them. 

It was almost worth it to watch her rise to the challenge, but the idea of cohabitating with... well with anyone really... makes him uncomfortable.

He quite likes Mike, as far as normal people go, Mike is above average intelligence. Despite his bumbling appearance, he lacks almost entirely the same levels of social grace as Sherlock. But where Sherlock is cutting remarks and satire, Mike is awkward-foot-in-mouth. It should probably irritate Sherlock that the staff at Bart’s look on Mike with fondness, and it would if Sherlock cared at all what people think of him. And if it wasn’t for Mike’s picket fence, and equally rotund partner, he would make an excellent flatmate. 

Mike is also well suited to Sherlock’s temperament, he, if it is possible at all, is capable of finding someone suitable. 

Sherlock hadn't expected him to do it so quickly. The first glance when Mike walks in is enough to tell Sherlock most of what he needs to know. His heart thumps and he turns back to his experiment. Years of practice, smoothing his features and his tone. Hiding the elation, surprise and desperate fear under even tones. “Mike, can I borrow your phone? There’s no signal on mine.” Obvious slip, if only to him, Mike never carries his mobile in his jacket, even though he makes a show of checking his pockets. Mike hates the technology, irrational, feels controlled by the constant presence of communication.

Mike sees it, damn him. Knows from the way Sherlock crosses the room, pretends innocence while examining a sample tube. It is possible that is for John, but Sherlock catches the smirk on Mike’s lips as he rolls through his deduction. 

Mike knows what he has done, brought Sherlock someone interesting someone that can and will be a challenge for him. He’s surprised Mike doesn’t click his heels together and dance a jig. He might as well for the triumph radiating from him. 

He slips at the door, throws in a saucy wink as he is leaving. He berates himself for it all the way to the morgue, but if John is put off by a little flirtation than he is not as interesting as he first seemed.


End file.
